Help:Spam
---- __NOSHAREDHELP__ Spam is unwanted advertisements and links to other websites. What to do if you find spam? *Remove the link or the edit in which it was added, and the account that added it if they persist. *If it is a lot of spam, you can contact our Volunteer Spam Task Force. How does Fandom fight spam? Fandom uses a number of tools that are built into the software to help us fight spam: * , an integrated spam defence tool, prevents certain actions against an integrated blacklist. All users can suggest additions to this list through the VSTF Wiki. **Blocking of spammers across all wikis ( ). **Filtering commonly spammed phrases used in article text or edit summaries can be added to the article filter using regex. **Filtering commonly used spammed titles can be added to the same article filter to prevent their recreation. **Filtering commonly used wiki sub-domains used by cross-wiki spam-bots. * for external links added by unregistered users and for account creation. *"LookupContribs" which allows , , , , , the , and certain users to check for edits by a particular IP address across all wikis *" " which allows Fandom Utilities, Fandom Staff, Wiki Managers, Fandom Helpers, the Volunteer Spam Task Force, and certain users to check for edits by a particular user across all wikis. *Nofollow links are added to all external URLs. See the Google blog for details. *Old revisions of articles are not indexed by search engines. *A tool for searching for spammers using multiple usernames ( ). *Bots using algorithms that run against an IRC feed of all recent changes to automatically detect spam. *A tool to mass delete page titles created by spammers ( ). *Automated deletion of all pages by an IP/User on a specific wiki ( ). *One-click reverting for local admins and users who have been assigned " " status. *" " for the most severe cases of spam attacks allowing Fandom Staff, Fandom Helpers, Volunteer Spam Task Force members, as well as some local administrators, to temporarily lock down the wiki against uploads, account creations, or edits by unregistered or all users. What types of spam exist and how do we deal with it? ;Spam articles :Where the aim is to promote a particular company rather than to provide useful content to readers of the wiki, should be rewritten or deleted. ;External link spamming :Often carried out by robots that may be spamming many wikis at once. Their aim is to improve their search engine rankings, rather than to directly advertise their product. :If you find such spam, please report it to the with as many useful links as possible. :Additionally, if you are an on the wiki being spammed, you can block the user or IP doing the spamming if required. What is the spam filter message? The following message will be displayed when you try to save a page that contains a URL in the blacklist. See also *Read more about spam Further help and feedback Category:Help